


Difference Between A Need and A Must

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: What Makes Us Living [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Ejaculation, Gems Are Humans, Masturbation, Obsession, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to know when you're overly obsessed with someone you know and care about.-------------Aka Amethyst/Amelia thinks of her mom Garnet while masturbating and doesn't care if she's obsessed with her or not.
Series: What Makes Us Living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596760
Kudos: 2





	Difference Between A Need and A Must

Amelia slowly breathed in and out in a rhythm.

She always looked for validation from her mother, always. It didn't matter what it was, whether it was her being accepting of who and what she was, or what she did, she wanted it from her. One would say that she was a mama's girl, and she definitely saw herself as such. Amy cared about her a lot. In fact, she considered her mother to be nearly everything to her, even when she was a little kid. She didn't see her as a role model, rather she saw her as someone incredible, someone who couldn't be taken down seemingly permanently.

The blonde acknowledged that she had her flaws and she wasn't perfect, especially not how her life was, but she wouldn't change any part of her for the world. She was the best mom she could've had in her eyes. She didn't think she was as great as she was over the years. With how much she loved her, she didn't know what she would do if she was gone. Amy knew how she would react, though, with two possible scenarios. Two scenarios of which she never spoken a word of to anyone, just that she would react quite negatively towards her inevitable death.

Her next inhale was sharp, causing her grip onto the bed sheet to become slightly tighter. After a moment her breathing and finger rhythm went back to normal before that interruption.

Amy felt that if her mother was gone, she would either become completely numb and stay in bed all the time, letting herself die of thirst and hunger, or she would go insane and take care of her corpse like if she was still alive needing help getting through the days. She'd rather bleed out and drown herself before her mother dies or even knowing that information. Her little brother, on the other hand, wouldn't be as bad as her so he would be fine at least.

Others might think she was obsessed with her mother, which might be true, but if it ain't her mom thinking that then she didn't care. It wasn't something she would deny, but she wouldn't plan on admitting it out loud either. She would've stayed living with her, but she knew she had to become independent of her at some point so she decided to move out and live with her current roommate. Though, despite of that, she wasn't that far away from her, only being a few blocks away so she could visit her whenever she wanted.

Although now that Amelia was living almost on her own, she allowed herself to think that way about her more often. She knew she probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. The girl slipped her free hand under her shirt in the front then unclipped her skin-colored bra, letting her breasts free from it. Amy didn't bother lifting her shirt up to have her breasts be exposed, she let it be and put her hand back onto the bed. One could see her nipples show through her thin dark gray shirt.

At first she only started pleasuring herself just to relieve the stress she was having throughout the day, then she thought about her mom in the middle of it, and now she didn't know why she was continuing to do so. Maybe it was because of her thinking of her mom, though she didn't have any sexual nor romantic feelings towards her. That didn't matter, she started fingering herself and now she had to finish it.

Now that she was thinking about it, she realized she hadn't visit her mom in a couple of months, possibly stay there for a night or two. It was now an immediate 'must-do' that was mentally written down. She wanted her, no she needed her, to be in her life as long as it was humanly possible. It didn't matter what she would have to do, she would do almost anything to keep her in her life. If she had to kidnap somebody and torture them, she would do it. If she had to kill someone for her, she would do it and hide the body. If she had to _fuck her_ and _make her orgasm_ , she could and would do it.

It didn't fucking matter to her what she had to do, she would do it no matter what. Okay, maybe she was obsessed with her after all, but she literally didn't care.

Amelia turned to lay on her back, allowing her pants to fully fall off of her foot and land on the floor. Her back arched, making her chest go up high as it could. Her fingers went into her pussy harder and faster. She quietly moaned with pleasure. Amy began to orgasm and her fluids came out of her vagina, falling down onto the bed. Even with that she didn't stop fingering herself, she kept going and going until they were completely covered. Once she slowed down, her back went onto the bed once again and she pulled her fingers out.

She brought her fingers up to her face and put them in her mouth, licking around them to get every little bit off. When she got all of it off of her fingers, she swallowed, leaving a taste of sweet chicken in her mouth. Her fingers went back down there to get any more that she might've missed into her mouth.

In the meantime, her free hand went to her phone and turned it on. Amy went to her messages and pressed on the one that had her mom's name, Garnet. She pressed on the 'send message' to start typing. Her thumb glided through the digital keyboard to type out what she wanted to say, stopping after every word for a second with the end having an emoji of a bear. Once she was done, she pressed 'send'.

'Love you, mama bear.'

She then put the phone away for the night.


End file.
